nuit à la bibliothèque
by billy et menssa
Summary: seul dans la biblothèque, hermione cherche a chasser de son esprit son rouquin préféré.........


Disclaimer : tous les personnage, les lieux et l'univers de cette fic appartient à J.K.Rowling  
  
Nuit à la biblothèque  
  
La bibliothèque était vide et silencieuse. Les rayonnages croulant sous les lourds volumes abritaient cependant une jeune fille penché sur un énorme grimoire. Elle releva la tête en poussant un soupir, se frottant la nuque pour évacuer la tension qui s'y accumulait depuis maintenant plus d'une semaine. Hermione Granger avait un problème, un grave problème que même le plus passionnant des livres ne pourrait effacer, elle était amoureuse. Elle avait prit l'habitude de l'aimer, d'aimer ses sourires, ses colères, sa gourmandise, ses innombrables taches de rousseurs mais depuis le dernier jour des vacances elle voulait son corps.  
  
Pour la première fois depuis six ans, elle n'avait pas vu ses amis de toutes les vacances jusqu'à ce jour. Après une journée à flâner sur le chemin de traverse, ils s'étaient tous rendu au chaudron baveur louant quasiment toute les chambres, nécessaire à l'accueil de la famille Weasley au complet. Elle était entré dans leur chambre pour discuter, sans même frapper et au lieu de trouver Harry et Ron assit par terre, jouant au échecs, elle ne trouva que le derrière blanc et musclé de l'imbécile dont elle était amoureuse. Des gouttes d'eau tombaient de ses cheveux cuivrés, glissaient le long de son dos pour se perdre dans le léger duvet qui recouvrait ses cuisse puissantes, Il chantonnait l'hymne maintenant célèbre composé en son honneur. Elle ne put retenir un petit cri de surprise qui le fit sursauter, il se retourna jurant en l'apercevant. Hermione ne bougea pourtant pas, se délectant du spectacle qu'offrait son torse musclé essayant vainement d'empêcher ses yeux de descendre au delà de la fine ligne de poils sombres qui parcourait son abdomen. « Hermione!!!! » Il était écarlate. Elle se rendit compte de leur situation et sortit précipitamment de la pièce se heurtant à Harry qui léchait une plume au sucre.  
  
Depuis ils ne se parlaient pas, ne se regardaient pas mais le destin semblait les pousser à se toucher. Elle trébucha dans le train plongeant littéralement dans ses bras, leurs mains se frôlaient en classe de potion chaque fois qu'ils prenaient un ingrédient et ce soir l'explosion d'une bombe à bouse la fit atterrir sur ses genoux ce qu'il l'avait amené ici, seule, dans la bibliothèque à vouloir Ron.  
  
Une grande main chaude se plaça sur la sienne appuyant doucement sa nuque, elle se retourna et se perdit dans des yeux d'un bleu profond.  
  
« Je te cherche depuis une demi-heure. » Elle se leva réunissant les papiers éparpillés sur la table, pressée d'échapper à son regard scrutant. « J'était ici, que veux tu? » « J'en est assez. » Il était en colère, il la força à se rasseoir, prenant une chaise à ses côtés. « De quoi parles-tu? » Elle décida de rester froide et distance ce qui était pour elle la seule façon de ne pas se précipiter sur lui et le supplier de la toucher encore. « Tu m'as vu nu, ce n'est pas la fin du monde. » Il lui sourit, malicieux. « à moins que ce que tu es vu, t'es dégoûté à jamais des hommes. » Elle resta silencieuse, mordant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieur.  
  
« Hermione, parles moi! Tu peux tout me dire tu sais ou au moins dit moi comment arranger ça. »  
  
Elle le regarda, incertaine. Elle repoussa une de ses boucles derrières son oreille s'apprêtant à lui répondre lorsqu'elle se sentit soulevé de sa chaise puis porté à ses genoux. « Je ne sais pas si ce que je m'apprête à faire est très malin mais j'en ai assez. »  
  
Il l'embrassa, ce ne fut pas un premier baiser très doux, il était dévorant, dévastateur. Sa langue cherchait désespérément la sienne, ses mains emmêlaient ses long cheveux. Il cassa le baiser, le souffle court cherchant dans ses yeux une réponse. Hermione sans un mot commença à déboutonner sa chemise glissant ses doigts sur sa peau lisse. Il saisit sa main et l'éloigna. « Hermione? Qu'est ce que... »  
  
Elle le fit taire d'un baiser tout aussi enivrant que le premier, s'installant confortablement contre lui. Elle retira sa chemise qui tomba sur le sol, ses ongles griffèrent légèrement sa poitrine descendant vers son ventre plat. Ron ne pensait plus, il passa ses mains sous le pull et la chemise d'Hermione caressant le ventre rond et doux, il saisi un de ses seins jouant avec son mamelon dressé. Elle gémit laissant sa bouche descendre le long de la mâchoire de Ron, ses lèvres râpés par sa barbe naissante. Inconsciemment, elle frotta sa cuisse à son membre dressé sursautant à son contact. Son pull, sa cravate et sa chemise joignirent celle de Ron à terre. Il s'arrêta, la contemplant dans son soutien gorge blanc, les lèvres gonflés de ses baisers, sa cuisse contre son érection. « Hermione, on ne doit... » « Ron, je t'en prie pas maintenant juste embrasse-moi. » Elle noua ses bras derrière son cou, essayant de le tirer vers elle. Si elle n'avait été si tendu, elle aurait rit de son expression, un mélange savant de désir et de retenue. Il caressa doucement sa joue. « On ne peut pas continuer. » Si elle n'était pas déjà amoureuse de lui, elle craquerait complètement sous son regard prévent « N'arrette pas Ron, s'il te plait. » Elle lui prit sa main, la fit remonter sous sa jupe. Il atteignit sa culotte, il gémit lorsqu'il la sentit prête et humide pour lui. Il la leva jusqu'à la table poussant les livres qui traînaient encore, se positionnant entre ses jambes. Sa jupe était impudiquement relevée révélant une culotte assorti à son soutient gorge, les mains de Ron caressaient ses cuisses et ses fesses pressant ses hanches contre les siennes. Hermione s'agrippait à la table, offrant son cou à la bouche de Ron, elle aurait certainement une marque le lendemain mais la seule pensée qui traversait son esprit était le besoin d'avoir plus, toujours plus. Elle ne revenais pas de ce qu'elle faisait ce n'était tellement pas elle, mais arrêter était impossible, pas maintenant, pas comme ça. « Ron...s'il-te-plait...plus » Il se mit à genoux, caressant doucement l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Son doigt joua avec l'élastique de sa culotte, encore hésitant. « Mione, tu es sure? » Il se lécha les lèvres, attendant impatiemment sa réponse. « Si tu ne fais pas quelque chose maintenant je peux t'assurer que même un doloris serait une caresse comparé à ce que je te ferai. » Il baissa rapidement le morceau de tissus blanc. Il glissa un doigt à travers ses lèvres à la recherche de son clitoris. Hermione poussa un petit cri à l'instant même où celui ci fut effleuré, Ron encouragé, frotta doucement ce petit bout de chair extrêmement sensible, les hanches d'Hermione se cambrèrent pour suivre le mouvement que lui imposait Ron. Sa respiration était courte et saccadé, elle poussait de petits gémissements qui se transformèrent en cri lorsque la langue de Ron commença à la lécher. Elle enfouit ses doigts dans ses cheveux l'approchant encore d'elle, la chaleur devenait insupportable, le plaisir était si grand qu'il en était douloureux, la tension en elle montait. Son corps entier frissonnant, se détendit sous l'orgasme provoqué par les sussions qu'infligeait Ron à son clitoris.  
  
Ron se releva pour contempler Hermione offerte, les jambes écartés. Le souffle court, il lécha ses lèvres savourant son goût, il se pencha sur elle et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Son érection douloureusement serré dans son pantalon, effleura l'entrée de son vagin. Elle ouvrit enfin ses yeux et rencontra son regard plein d'envie et de doute.  
  
« C'était....Wahou!!! » Il lui sourit, rassuré. Il se baissa pour ramasser sa culotte ainsi que sa chemise qu'il lui tendit. Elle repoussa sa main et se redressa, réclamant un autre baiser.  
  
« Hermione, ce n'est pas que je n'adore pas ce que tu fais mais tu es en train de me tuer. » « ça fait mal? » elle regardait son entre jambe. « Disons que c'est inconfortable. » Elle caressa la bosse apparente sur le devant du pantalon, étudiant son visage. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire mais elle était décidé à lui rendre le plaisir qu'il venait de lui donner. Ron gémit bruyamment lorsqu' Hermione ouvrit les boutons de son pantalon. Elle s'accroupit entraînant dans son mouvement le pantalon et le boxer qui tombèrent aux chevilles de Ron. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue de la taille impressionnante de son sexe.  
  
« Hermione, je ... » « Montre-moi. » Elle le regardait malicieusement mordillant sa lèvre dans une intense concentration. Elle le toucha délicatement du bout des doigts, sur toute sa longueur. Elle agissait en fonction de ses réactions, maudissant son manque d'attention pendant les conversation interminable de Lavande et Parvati. « Ron... Dit moi ce que je dois faire. » Il soupira et saisit sa main qu'il enroula autour de son membre, lui indiquant un mouvement lent de va et vient qu'elle répéta elle même en l'accélérant. Sous une impulsion, elle sortit sa petite langue pour lécher le bout de son gland. Ron encouragea ses mouvements qui s'accéléraient, en poussant de petit grognement. Elle prit de l'assurance, le suçant avidement aidé par la pression de sa main posé sur sa nuque, elle le sentait battre dans sa bouche.  
  
« Hermione je vais ... » Un liquide salé envahi la bouche d'Hermione. Les doigts de Ron s'enfoncèrent dans son cuir chevelu, poussant un dernier cri de contentement. Il retomba sur la chaise derrière lui, épuisé mais soulagé. Hermione se blottit contre lui, posa sa tête sur sa poitrine pour écouter les battements encore désordonné de son cœur.  
  
« Je suis désolé, j'ai essayé de t'arrêter... » « Chuuut! J'ai aimé faire ça. » « Pourquoi? » Son souffle était court et sa voix encore voilé de désir. « Parce que j'ai envie de toi depuis une semaine Ron. » Il rougit mais ria néanmoins. « Tu es bien impatiente, moi ça fait trois ans que je ne rêve que de ça et je ne me suis pourtant pas précipité sur toi. » Il la regarda sa jupe encore remonté, la bretelle de son soutient gorge baissé sur son épaule, les cheveux emmêlés autour de ses doigts et il se sentit durcir à nouveau. « Trois ans? » Elle jouait distraitement avec le léger duvet qui recouvrait sa poitrine. « Oui, trois ans et même cinq si tu comptes les fantasmes d'adolescents. » Elle l'embrassa d'abord tendrement puis plus passionnément. « Pour être honnête, ça fait un peu plus d'une semaine que je pense à toi. » Le silence retomba, Hermione aurait pu s'endormir dans ses bras mais l'occasion était trop belle pour la laisser passer, elle voulait Ron, tout de Ron. Si son cœur restait inaccessible, elle pouvait avoir son corps et prétendre qu'il lui appartenait pendant quelques instants. « Tu aurais dû. » Elle frottait sa fesse contre son sexe. « Quoi? » « Me sauter dessus. »Il la dévisagea et ne vit que du désir dans ses yeux. Il écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne, entrant violemment sa langue, meurtrissant ses lèvres. Hermione se mit à califourchon sur lui. Ron tâtonna dans son dos pour retirer le soutien gorge qu'il jeta au loin. Il lécha un de ses mamelons qui durcit, taquinant l'autre à l'aide son pouce. Hermione gémissait et s'accrochait à ses cheveux. Ron devenait fou, il sentait sa chaleur, sa moiteur qui l'enveloppait presque. Il saisit ses fesses, frottant son sexe contre le sien.  
  
« Ron attends. » Il se calma instantanément, il la laissa aller s'apprêtant à s'excuser de son emportement. Il la vit chercher sa baguette et prononcer une incantation.  
  
« Par précaution, les Weasley ont l'air d'être fertile. » Elle se réinstalla sur lui, hésitante mais il l'arrêta. « Tu es sure, on a pas besoin d'aller si vite. » Il déposa un baiser sur son épaule. « Je ne veux pas te blesser et je n'ai jamais... » Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. « Jamais? » « Non jamais. » Il caressait son dos dans un geste apaisant, son menton posé sur le sommet de sa tête. Hermione avait senti son appréhension, son attention, elle retomba amoureuse de lui. « Je suis prête. » marmonna t-elle, sa tête enfouit dans sa poitrine. Elle l'embrassa doucement pour lui montrer sa résolution. Il releva la tête, la souleva pour la poser à nouveau sur la table et déposa un baiser sur la peau tendre sous son oreille. « Attends. » Il prit sa cape et la métamorphosa en une épaisse couverture. « En fin de compte, tu vois qu'écouter en cour peut servir. » Elle s'approcha de lui, les baisers entraînèrent d'autres baisers et bientôt ils se retrouvèrent allongé tout les deux aux milieu de la bibliothèque, Ron au dessus d'Hermione, la couvrant de son corps. Il caressait doucement les lèvres chaude de son vagin avec le bout de son sexe, hésitant à entrer. Il la contemplait, jouissant de la vision sensuelle qu'elle offrait ses joues rouges d'excitation, le souffle court mais ses yeux était emplis de peur. Il se retira, embrassa le bout de son nez. « C'est rien, mione, tu n'es pas prête tout va trop vite. » « Ron, non. »Hermione s'agrippa à son bras, l'empêchant de se relever. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, complètement. Il pressait à nouveau contre elle, sans la brusquer. Hermione savait qu'elle devait faire quelque chose, il ne prendrait jamais les devants. Sa main le saisit aux fesses et le poussa en elle profondément, elle se raidit sous la douleur vive qui lui traversa le corps. Ron pour la détendre couvrait son visage de baisers. Il se retira prudemment, il se retenait, il aurait voulu se perdre en elle. Il entra à nouveau plus vivement ce qui provoqua un petit gémissement d'Hermione. Ses ongles qui raclèrent son dos, libéra totalement Ron de la retenue qu'il s'imposait. Elle releva ses jambes qu 'elle enroula autour de ses hanches. Il se fit dur, rapide, il entrait profondément, mêlant ses grognements au cris de plaisir d'Hermione qui accompagnait ses mouvements. Il glissa sa main entre leur corps, jouant avec ses mamelons, il mordillait le lobe de son oreille. Encouragé par Hermione qui psalmodié son nom, il accéléra encore le mouvement. « Ron...plus. » Elle lui planta les dents dans son épaule, tremblante de plaisir, elle était au bord de l'orgasme, elle sentait son corps puissant tendu au dessus d'elle, les muscles de son dos se contractaient sous ses doigts. Du pouce, il titilla son clitoris et le plaisir déferla en elle. Il sentit les muscles de son vagin se contracter puis se détendre autour de lui, l'idée de l'avoir fait jouir l'apporta à son apogée et après une autre poussée, il parvint au ciel.  
  
Ron retomba sur elle l'écrasant de tout son poids, elle lissait ses cheveux. Elle gémit de déception quand il se retira se sentant vide, abandonné. Il s'allongeait sur le dos, reprenant sa respiration. Hermione le regarda, ils avait été si proche mais maintenant il s'éloignait à nouveau, redevenant son ami, rien d'autre que son ami, un ami qu'elle avait perdu au moment où elle en était tombé amoureuse.  
  
Elle se leva et alla jusqu'à ses vêtements éparpillaient sur le sol. « Hermione, on doit parler maintenant. » Il se redressa et la regarda se rhabiller. « Pour dire quoi? » Elle retenait difficilement les larmes qui menaçait de tomber, elle ne demandait pas de déclarations enflammées juste un peu de tendresse. Ron vit la tache de sang qui souillait leur lit de fortune, il la rejoignit, releva son menton et l'embrassa amoureusement. « Je penses que je t'aime serait un bon début, tu ne crois pas. » Il essuya la seule et unique larme qui coulait le long de sa joue. « Tu n 'as rien à dire, mione, je me contenterai d'être ton ami même si ça risque d'être dur après ce soir. » Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, jeta ses bras autour de son cou et se mit à rire. « Nous sommes stupide, Ron. » Elle se pressa contre lui, exigea sa langue en mordillant ses lèvres. Il l'aimait et il pensait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. « Hermione, ça va? Tu n'es pas toi même ce soir. » « Je suis folle amoureuse de toi, idiot. » Elle embrassa son torse. Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle, incrédule. « Vraiment? » « Oui, vraiment. » Elle lui parlait comme à un enfant que l'on devait rassurer. Elle avait été tellement préoccupé par ses propres sentiments qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué le manque de confiance en soi de Ron. « Pourquoi? » Elle sourit et caressa sa joue. « Parce que tu es Ron. Juste Ron, le beau préfet de septième année et le talentueux gardien de Griffondor. » « Tu oublies que je suis un idiot qui n'a pas plus de sensibilité qu'un cuillère à café, que je suis possessif, colérique, gourmand, absolument... » « Stop, je crois que j'ai comprit mais sans tout ça tu ne serais pas Ron, cela fait partie de ton charme. » Il l'embrassa longuement, profitant pleinement de leur nouvelle intimité.  
  
Il entendirent un bruit de toux venant de l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Ils se séparèrent paniqués, réunirent précipitamment les habits et se cachèrent derrière une étagère, retenant avec peine le fou rire qui les gagnaient. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se décidèrent à sortir pour regagner leur chambre respective. « Alors ça veux dire qu'on est ensemble? » La voix de Ron était timide et hésitante. « Je crois que ça veux dire qu'on est ensemble. » Elle lui sourit en réajustant sa cravate. « je t'aime. » « Moi aussi, je t'aime. »  
  
Ils retournèrent vers leur dortoir, s'arrêtant tout les dix mètres pour échanger des baisers derrière les armures, leur rire envahissait les couloirs. Les tableaux regardaient amusés le nouveau couple, certains essayait vainement de les faire taire en les rappelant à l'ordre. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la chambre de la préfète en chef. Après un dernier baiser Hermione referma doucement la porte. Ron s'appuya sur le mur, glissant au sol, un énorme sourire sur son visage. Il jouissait de son bonheur, sa Hermione l'aimait et ils venaient de faire l'amour. La porte se rouvrit, elle le vit assit par terre, elle aussi rayonnait de bonheur. Elle lui tendit la main pour qu'il se relève. « J'était venu te chercher. » Elle avait un sourire coquin, ses yeux déjà voilé par le désir. Ron la prit dans ses bras, il referma la porte à l'aide de son pied ses mains déjà occupé à caresser Hermione. Il ne sortit de la chambre qu'au petit matin.  
  
FIN. Une petite review pour nous encourager si vous avais aimé (si vous avez pas aimé vous pouvez en laisser aussi biensur mais sa nous fera nettement moins plaisir^^). Billy et menssa. 


End file.
